Face Down
by thebeebeegun
Summary: Jaymie just needed to get away from Trent. She moved to La Push, where her Dad lived, hoping she'd find a new and better life than the one back in Texas. Can the hot-tempered Paul give her that? Will Jaymie let that happen?
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: So, I don't usually write stories, I just lurk around the site and read them. I have tried to write many stories but I get a few chapters in and then hit that infamous writer's block and eventually lose interest in the story all together. BUT, while I've been trying to study for finals today, I had this ridiculously amazing plot bunny hopping around in my head. It's been pulling at me to be written down, so I guess I'll just give in. I have quite a bit of the framework for the story already in my head, let's just hope I can write it all down and put together an amazing story for you guys! This is my first Twilight fanfiction, so I really hope you like it. This story starts around the beginning of June, btw, just to set up some sort of time frame for you. :D Also, this is a Paul/OC story, because for some odd reason I love the hot-tempered werewolf we all love to hate.

Disclaimer: Nothing you recognize belongs to me. Neither does the general plot; it's based on the song of the same name by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. :] Jaymie and Trent are all mine though, as well as any other characters who may pop in from time to time (such as family members of Jaymie's, etc.)!

* * *

Face Down - Chapter 1

My heart beat loudly in my ears. All I could focus on was the blood rushing through my body. I didn't know what to do. I felt painfully familiar arms wrap around me from behind. Then the harsh whisper that sent chills down my spine echoed in my left ear, drowning out the sound of my panicking heart's cries for mercy.

"Baby, what am I supposed to do with you now?"

A surge of energy and adrenaline coursed its way up my body and I struggled with all my might to get away. My measly attempts at an escape were only met with a cold, humorless laugh. Trent's arms retreated from my figure, but before I could try once again to get away he shoved me into the wall behind us. As I could feel my shoulder already beginning to bruise, he took two steps toward me. I was reaching up to rub my shoulder when I felt his hand come up to meet my cheek. My head reeled back and bounced off the wall.

Trent had started pushing me around about a month ago, but I never made a big deal about it. I thought he'd stop. I didn't even know what I did to make him like this. I never said anything, did anything, or didn't do anything that would warrant this. He had been so perfect six months ago. What happened to that amazing guy who asked me to the Winter Ball back in December? Now he was always angry about something and didn't care about me at all. School had been let out for summer just over a week ago and I had no excuses to get away, but I knew I had to somehow.

"Ya know what, Trent?" I asked, puking up the words with the little courage I had left in me.

"Shut the fuck up, Jaymie!" he yelled, causing me to flinch.

"I've finally had enough of this. I don't know what happened to the Trent I used to know, but I'm not putting up with your crap anymore. Stay away from me!" I shouted back as I made a run for the door.

Trent reached out to pull me back by my wrist. He let go of it and reached his arm back to deliver a hard, solid punch to my right eye. I could see spots and I staggered a little, but I took full advantage of the fact that his hand was no longer holding on to me. I turned around and slammed the front door open. As if someone up above was on Trent's side, it was pouring rain once I hit the sidewalk and I could barely see where I was going. I didn't let that slow me down for a second though as I took off running in the direction I knew my house was located.

I was never good at running. I was the kid in gym who would only run when the teacher was looking. Apparently, Trent was filling in for the teacher and I wasn't taking any chances on seeing if he was still coming after me or not. As I pumped my legs and forced myself to run the entire two miles to my house, I took a swift turn down the alleyway and climbed over the wooden fence securing our backyard.

The rain had finally begun to lighten up as I pushed open the sliding glass back door to my family's home. It was around nine so I knew that I wouldn't be disturbing my Mom or my younger sister Addison. Unfortunately mom was walking into the kitchen right as I was attempting to make a break for my room. As I looked up I heard her gasp before I saw her.

"Jaymie, what happened to you? Are you alright?" she asked in her shocked, but still nurturing, motherly voice.

"I don't know what happened. Trent just got really mad and started hitting me. I tried to stop him. I wasn't strong enough though. I ran all the way here from his house," I spouted out the hasty reply, stuttering every so often with tears coming to my eyes as I realized the gravity of the situation.

"How long has this been going on, sweetie? What can I do?" Mom said as she came forward to hug me.

"He's been doing this for about a month now. I don't think I can stay here anymore, Mom. I want to go live with Dad," I explained as I leaned back and looked her dead in the eyes.

Her eyes widened as she took in the extremity of the damage Trent had done. I was sure my eye had a lovely bruise accompanying it after being punched and I already knew my shoulder was bruised pretty badly. My cheek stung too, so I imagined that the slap might have broken the skin. She simply nodded as tears filled her eyes as well. This caused my progressively building tears to fall down my cheeks, leaving hot, salty trails down my face.

"Anything to keep you safe, sweetheart. I can call your father in the morning and tell him you want to live with him your senior year. I'm sure he'd love to have you," she answered comfortingly as she stroked my back with her hand. "You go take a shower and head on up to bed. I'm sure you could use it. I love you."

"Thanks, Mom. I love you, too," I said as I began to walk up the stairs connected to the kitchen. I paused to add one quick thing with a small smile, "Thanks for being so understanding, too. You're the best."

* * *

AN: So, what'd you think? Love it? Hate it? Want more? I'm really excited to write this story so I'd love to hear some feedback. If you have any ideas you'd like to see in the story, I'd love to hear those, too. Also, if anyone is interested in being my beta, I would love the extra pair of eyes to catch any mistakes before publishing. Thanks for reading!

-Bee-


	2. Chapter 2

Face Down - Chapter 2

I stared at the plane ticket sitting in my hands. I had already said goodbye to my Mom and sister and passed through security with no problems. As I sat there considering the full depth of what I was doing, I finally understood that I was done with Trent. I had nothing to worry about anymore. I inhaled a deep breath before letting it out in a satisfied sigh causing my bangs to fluff up in front of my eyes. I had gotten out soon enough and was going somewhere he would never think to check.

My Dad grew up in La Push, Washington and moved to Texas when he left for college. While at college my parents met each other and fell madly in love. As the growing (and rather depressing) cliché story goes, they got married, had me and then Addison, and realized they weren't as meant to be as they'd first assumed back during college. They sat me down one night when I was 8, my sister was 5 at the time so they didn't bother trying to explain it to her, and told me that they were getting a divorce. I was blindsided and didn't understand why this was happening to our family. When my Dad finally packed up his belongings and moved out once the divorce was settled, he moved back to his hometown to replant is roots where he was more comfortable. I could always tell Texas wasn't his thing, he thrived in the wilderness and he hated hot weather.

I was still thinking about my Dad when I heard a voice over the intercom announce that the flight from Dallas to Seattle was ready for boarding. I eagerly lifted my body out of the unpleasant terminal chair and rolled my carry on suitcase behind me. My mom would be mailing all the boxes I had quickly packed over the weekend to my Dad's house so all I needed were a couple of bags for the days leading up to when my boxes arrived in La Push. I handed over my plane ticket as I finally adjusted my bangs and straightened them back out. Once I sat down in my window seat I was finally able to relax. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all, I would get a nice nap on the plane and then I'd get to embark on a new adventure with Dad.

I had really missed him in the years since my parents had divorced. He always came down to visit us in Texas during the holidays and I had even gone to stay with him in La Push over Spring Break when I was 14. Too bad that was nothing compared to what I was about to face when I got there. I would be staying for the entire summer vacation as well as attending high school in the next town over for my senior year. I would've just attended the Tribal School like everyone else that lives in La Push, but since I'll be a senior and the Quileute language is incorporated into their curriculum, my Dad and I thought it would just be easier for everyone if I attended Forks High instead. La Push is only about 12 miles away from Forks, so the drive over there would only be 15-20 minutes tops.

The more I started thinking about it, the more my excitement grew. I was finally getting to have a real relationship with my Dad and find out more about his background and heritage. I couldn't believe I had gone 17 years without knowing very much about my Dad's life. Right then and there I made a vow to myself and to God that I would make this year the best one ever and that I wouldn't regret anything. Apparently God had even bigger plans in store for me; I just didn't know it yet.

* * *

I opened my eyes when I felt someone pushing on my shoulder. I was confused for a moment before I remembered I was on the plane headed to Seattle. Had we already landed? My question was confirmed as I looked up to see who had caused me to break out of my slumber. The stewardess began speaking the moment I met eyes with her. As she notified me that we had indeed landed I noticed that I was the only passenger left on the plane. With a light blush and a sheepish smile I thanked her for waking me and hastily got my things together. In a much similar fashion to the way I boarded the plane, I exited the plane and headed into the Sea-Tac Airport with my carry on suitcase rolling behind me.

As I was waiting for my other two suitcases by myself at baggage claim, it dawned on me that I had no clue who was picking me up. I wasn't sure if my Dad was going to be there since he had to work and Seattle was four and a half hours away from La Push. If he wasn't picking me up, then I certainly hoped whoever was had some sort of sign to point me in the right direction. Before I could get too preoccupied with those thoughts though, one of my bags came sliding down the conveyor belt.

I reached out to pull it off and found it didn't give me as much trouble as I had originally expected, I only prayed my bigger suitcase would be as friendly to me. A couple more minutes passed before a much larger, matching suitcase came sliding down the conveyor belt. As it approached the section I was standing in front of I made a grab for it. I wrapped my fingers around the handle and pulled. Nothing happened. As my suitcase continued to slide away from me I pulled even harder, still nothing happened. As I let go in defeat, resigned to waiting for the suitcase to come around again, I felt someone's presence behind me, he was so close I could feel the heat radiating off of him. I instinctively flinched away as his deep voice seemed too close for comfort.

"Here, let me help you with that," the mysterious stranger said as he plucked my suitcase off of the conveyor belt like it was merely a bag filled with feathers and placed in on the ground next to me.

"Thank you so much," I replied graciously once my thoughts of Trent dissipated when I realized this man wasn't him. "I have no idea how you did that, but I'm appreciative nonetheless."

My brow furrowed when I noticed him laugh while I was talking. I didn't think I had done anything particularly funny, so I immediately took it as an insult.

"What are you laughin' at?" I angrily raised my voice, but this only caused him to laugh harder.

"I don't mean to be rude, please don't take it the wrong way. Up here we aren't used to hearing accents like yours, it's really different and I wasn't expecting it," the man quickly responded.

"I do not have an accent," I pitifully argued, my frustration at the situation was making my accent even stronger.

"Uh huh, whatever helps you sleep at night," he said sarcastically as he chuckled once more before adding, "I'm Jacob, by the way. Jacob Black."

I stuck my hand out to shake his as a slight smile graced my lips. I felt much more at ease with this 'Jacob' person than I did five minutes ago. I was thankful for the playful banter that had just ensued, it helped calm my nerves. As he grasped my hand and shook, my grip tightened for only a fraction of a second as I flinched once again out of habit. If 'Jacob' noticed the change in my grip, he didn't show it.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Jacob. I'm Jaymie Thorne."

"Whoa, wait a second. You're Jaymie Thorne? Well, that was easy," Jacob said in reaction to my introduction.

"Yes, I'm Jaymie Thorne. What do you mean?" I questioned nervously, my suspicious barriers carefully building themselves back up again.

"Your Dad sent me to pick you up, he couldn't get off work in time so he asked if I could give you a lift," he carefully elaborated as my heart rate steadily became normal again.

"Oh, okay. For a second there I was worried you were a hired assassin or something. I understand what you meant now. This is a lot easier than trying to find each other in this crowded mess," I explained, my smile growing as we turned to head out of the airport.

As we approached his rusty, beat up car a thought occurred to me, "Wait, did you drive almost five hours up here to Seattle just to pick me up and drive all the way back to La Push? Are you crazy?"

"With the way I drive it only takes me a little over three hours to get here. If you want an honest answer though, it's been slow around La Push lately and I needed some time away from everyone on the reservation," he told me as laughs filled the air between us once again.

"I guess that's a fair answer," I confirmed as I opened the passenger side door while Jacob crammed my luggage into the small trunk and backseat of the car.

"So, Jacob, what do I need to know to be an official La Push resident?" I inquired as he set the car in reverse and began the journey to La Push.

"Well, first of all, I prefer 'Jake' and I guess we have enough time I can fill you in on the essential information about La Push."

* * *

As we drove by the sign that read 'The city of Forks welcomes you' in all caps, I was beginning to understand a little bit more about the town of La Push. Jake had informed me of what Forks High was like and how the weather was most often. He also told me a lot about his friends, assuming I would be meeting them fairly soon. He even went as far as to divulge some information about my Dad; I had discovered from my conversation with Jake that he worked for the surrounding cities as a Doctor and that he had never dated anyone during the time since he returned to La Push.

The clock on the dashboard of Jake's car displayed that it was almost six in the evening. A light drizzle had begun to fall as we crossed the border into La Push. I felt a shiver of anticipation surge through my body as it finally hit me that this was my new home. I was contemplating this idea when I realized I had completely zoned out while Jake was talking. I took that moment to snap back from planet Jaymie.

"Do you want me to take you to your Dad's house now? He might be off work by now. If not, I can take you over to Sam's and you can meet the rest of the gang." Jake offered as he continued driving into the heart of the reservation.

"Nah, I'd rather hang out with you some more than go unpack. Plus, after all the stories you've been telling me I am more than interested in meeting your friends," I voiced my decision.

The drizzle was still falling from the sky when we reached a house that I could only guess was Sam's by the description and the fact that Jake had said that he was taking me there. I bit my lip as I took in the appearance of the house. This wasn't just a house, this was a home. It was a place where people who were closer than just friends lived and functioned together. It seemed to be the central unit to everything Jake had informed me about on the ride here. I could tell by the numerous cars also parked outside the house that many of the friends Jake had mentioned were also inside the house.

I pushed open the passenger side door and followed Jake up to the porch of the house, letting the cool, light rain splash against my skin and hair. I wasn't completely soaked when we reached the porch. Even though I enjoyed the feeling of the rain, I was thankful; I didn't want to look like a drowned rat the first time I met Jake's friends. Jake pushed open the front door without even knocking and I trailed right behind him. I wasn't looking where I was going and as I rounded the corner after Jake, someone coming down the stairs intersected my pathway. I lightly stumbled into this new stranger's hard body frame that greatly resembled Jake's. Before I could process any of this though, this stranger spun around quickly and fixed my eyes with a look that could only be expressed as utter contempt.

I noticed only too late that this was the temperamental Paul that Jake had warned me about on the ride to La Push. As I opened my mouth to apologize for bumping into him, multiple things happened within the deep chocolate orbs that were looking back at me. At first, his eyes softened, but they quickly took on two different forms of anger as he broke the eye contact. I couldn't understand why he was angry at all, let alone why he could be angry for more than one reason. However, it dawned on me at that moment that I hadn't thought about the repercussions of standing in the rain so long. That feeling of dread increased by ten-fold as I felt Paul's thumb come into contact with the bruise circling my right eye. Without a second thought I shot up the stairs and into the first bathroom I could find.

As I locked the door and saw my own reflection in the mirror I knew the damage had already been done. Once one person knew, it would only be a matter of time before everybody knew, especially within such a close knit family of friends such as this one. As I pulled my compact from one of my jeans' pockets I popped it open and began to replace the foundation that had been removed thanks to my foolish moment out in the rain.

'How could I have let that happen? This was definitely not the first impression I wanted to make. I'd prefer the drowned rat look right now,' I thought to myself as the bruise eventually faded behind the foundation.

* * *

AN: Thank you so much to the people who have already shown this story so much support. That really means a lot to me! :D Well, Jaymie's met Jake and Paul, let's see what happens now. :P What would you guys like to see? Let me know and I'll see what I can do. I love getting feedback and ideas, so feel free to leave a review with anything you'd like me to know. You're all amazing and I really hope the length of this chapter was better than the last one. I'll try to make all the chapters medium length, only because I don't want to give too much away in one chapter. I hope this is a good length. Come back for more!

-Bee-


	3. Chapter 3

Face Down - Chapter 3

I tucked my long brown hair behind my ears as I inspected my face in the mirror. My green eyes stared back at me with so much desperation; I really needed to change that. After confirming that the cut and all of the bruises were unnoticeable underneath the foundation I took a deep breath and opened the bathroom door. As I walked out into the hallway, I noticed Paul leaning against the wall, waiting for me.

"I don't know whatever happened to you, and I can't fix what happened, but I won't tell the others if you don't want me to," he said, before I had the chance to speak.

"Really? That means a lot, thanks." I declared with a sigh of relief, raising my eyes to meet his.

"I'm not usually like this with people, especially when they bump in to me," he paused as the corner of his mouth rose up slightly in a small smile, "but it seemed like it wasn't the time to bring it up."

"I really am sorry about bumping in to you before, I wasn't paying attention when I turned the corner and then, BAM, there you were, couldn't have stopped myself if I tried, why are you looking at me like that?" I prattled off as he just laughed at me and shook his head.

"You're rambling. Are you sure everything's okay?" he asked skeptically.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just that, well," I hesitated, trying to find the right wording before continuing, "on the way back from Seattle, Jake was giving me a rundown on all of his friends and he said that you were very easily angered and I should probably do my best to not make you angry. I was just kind of expecting the worst after I bumped into you, to be honest."

"Are you serious?" he questioned as he stormed off down the stairs yelling about how Jake was an asshole.

I cringed as I started down the stairs and heard him laying into Jake. Well, it seems like Paul just proved that Jake wasn't kidding about the anger issues. I silently wondered to myself why he was different with me, he didn't seem to understand the idea of forgiveness when it came to other people, but never once did he show me any signs of anger. Maybe it was because he saw the bruises or something. Either way, I'll take it because I don't need anything else reminding of Trent. As I entered the living room I heard the front door slam, indicating Paul had left the house in a huff of anger.

I turned to Jake and asked, "Is he gonna be alright?"

"Oh don't worry about him; he's just got a temper no one can predict. Are you okay though? I mean, you took off up the stairs in a hurry," he replied, easing my worries about Paul.

I hastily made up an excuse about feeling nauseous and assured everyone I was fine. I looked around the room, trying to match faces with the descriptions Jake had provided on the ride down from Seattle. It was just how he mentioned; they looked so similar you would think they were all brothers. I just figured I'd have to get to know them all individually before I could really distinguish one person from another.

As I scanned the few girls in the room, however, I definitely knew who was who. I met eyes with Emily, consciously remembering what Jake said about not lingering too long on her face due to her scars. They really were gruesome, but her eyes held so much warmth and happiness that I nearly forgot they were there and instantly thought of my mother back in Texas. The next girl I focused on was sitting hand-in-hand with one of the guys that looked like Jake, she had black hair and a glow of young love framed her whole body. I knew in that instant that she was Kim, which meant the man next to her was Jared. The last girl I noticed was not smiling, but didn't necessarily look angry. She just seemed like she had better places to be other than here. I easily assumed she was Leah.

"Before this gets anymore awkward, I guess I'll just introduce myself," I started, trying to dispel the awkward silence that had settled over Jake's friends since Paul had stormed out the front door.

"I'm Jaymie, I'm 17, I'm from Texas but I just moved here to live with my Dad, and if you even attempt to make fun of my accent you'll be six feet under before your brain can even register that I'm killing you," I listed off my mini-biography to this room of virtual strangers and tried my best to sound menacing.

As usual when someone who is as skinny as a bean pole and light as a feather tries to instill fear into other people, the room just filled with laughter. I huffed in annoyance as I flopped down on the chair I was standing next to and crossed my arms. The laughter continued a little too long for my liking and it seemed like they were laughing for a different reason than just the fact that I'm so much smaller than them. It was kind of starting to creep me out when Emily politely stepped up to welcome me.

"It's so nice to meet you and we really hope you enjoy it here in La Push," she tenderly eased my frustrations with her soft-spoken, yet well-formed greeting.

"Thank you very much. I hope so, too," I responded with a growing smile as I stood up once more to receive a hug from Emily.

"So, what brings you to La Push?" one of the Jake's friends asked, I couldn't remember who he was but he had a genuine smile on a his face and a carefree look in his eyes that I appreciated, I could only guess that he was Seth.

"Umm, well… It's kind of complicated to explain, but the short and easy version is that I just got out of a relationship and just needed some time on my own," I answered simply, trying to be honest without giving away the reason I had actually bolted to the bathroom upstairs before.

I heard Leah scoff from her seat on the couch and my eyebrows furrowed as I saw her roll her eyes.

"Excuse me? Do you have a problem with me?" I inquired with a heated tone as I met eyes with her.

"Yeah, I do. I think it's pretty stupid that you'd run away from your little perfect life back in Texas just because your boyfriend dumped you. What, do you think Daddy's gonna make everything all better?" She answered, growing more condescending by the second.

"Who do you think you are?" I yelled, not pausing to really notice the groans and the awkward shifting of the rest of the people in the living room, "You don't know anything about me. My life was not perfect back in Texas and if you think for one second that I moved here just to run away from all my problems then you're sorely mistaken."

Before I could continue with my rant in anger, everyone in the room gasped as Leah started to shake with fury. In that instant the room turned in to utter chaos. It took Jake and one of the other men in the room to push Leah out the back door and the man I assumed was Jared earlier followed them out. To make matters worse, the front door opened to reveal a Paul who looked like he was in a much better mood than when he left. However, that quickly changed when Emily came up and whispered to him what happened.

"Oh goodness, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to make her so angry, I just really hate it when people jump to conclusions without knowing the whole situation. I just kinda saw red when she said that," I nervously babbled an apology to Emily as she smiled in understanding.

"It's not a problem, sweetheart. Leah's just really touchy about relationships and hates when people bring them up," she soothed my worried thoughts once more.

Jake, Jared, and the other man reentered through the back door and must've been able to see the concern etched on my face. They all sat back down with heavy sighs. The other man who helped calm Leah down introduced himself as Sam and I immediately felt my cheeks heat up as I realized the extent of what I had said to Leah.

"Is Leah still outside? I just want to apologize," I wondered, my guilty conscience starting to set in.

"Umm, yeah. She's just trying to calm down. Be careful, she may not want to talk to you right now," Sam said as I set off for the back porch.

I muttered a thank you to him over my shoulder as I pulled open the back door. I noticed that that rain had stopped and left puddles in the back yard. I saw Leah sitting on the stairs that led to the back yard that was lined with the trees of the forest. I nervously approached her and took a seat next to her, staring off into the forest ahead of us.

"Look, I'm really sorry about what happened back in there," I said, but paused to take a breath before continuing, "I know it's kind of hard to put something like that behind us, but I really hope we can."

I was only met with silence as Leah continued to stare off into the forest as well. I could see that she was no longer shaking, so I knew she wasn't as angry as before. I decided it wouldn't hurt to try again.

"I'm not very good at this, but I really do want to make it up to you. If there's anything I can do for you, anything at all, please just let me know," I calmly told her in an effort to restore the possibility of a friendship.

Just when I was about to push myself up off the stairs, Leah turned to me and looked me dead in the eyes as she asked me, "What happened to you?"

My eyebrows shot up and I began wishing I had given up sooner. I couldn't tell her what Trent had done. I didn't want to tell her because of what she would think of me. I didn't want to tell her because I didn't want to run the possibility of everyone else finding out. I didn't want to tell her because I was scared to really admit to someone other than my mom and Paul, who found out by complete accident, that I was just another statistic in an abusive relationship. But as I continued to look into Leah's eyes I saw a sense of trust and honesty that I didn't expect from her. Maybe she would understand and maybe she could help me move past this. As odd as it is, Leah seemed like the right person to tell.

"When I said it was complicated earlier, I wasn't kidding," I began and then explained what happened with Trent.

When I finished my story and did my best to withhold the tears that had started to build as I finally told the whole story to someone out loud, I felt Leah's hand touch mine. She just looked at me with a gaze I couldn't decipher. I knew I had done the right thing though, I knew she wouldn't tell anyone else.

"So, you are running away from your problems?" Leah questioned in a playful manner, in an effort to lighten the dreary mood my story had cast upon the back porch.

"I guess you could say that, but it's for a good reason. By the way, when Jake was telling me about everyone on the way here from Seattle, he did his best to explain the situation between you and Sam and Emily. I understand why you were so upset in there and I understand why that has caused you so much pain, but just remember that you did have a real relationship filled with real love. I'd give anything for a moment of that," I told her as I stood up to go back in the house.

"Hey, Jaymie?" I heard Leah ask before I got to the door and I just simply turned around to face her.

"I'm sorry, too, about what happened before. I'm so glad I finally met someone who really understands. Thank you so much," she said quickly as she hesitantly threw her arms around me in a hug that seemed rather uncharacteristic for her.

As I hugged her back I heard the door open and a gasp from the entryway as Jake's voice filled the air around us, "Jaymie's a miracle worker!"

We pulled away from the hug when we heard him speak. I simply shrugged off his comment as Leah yanked open the screen door and started calling Jake an asshole. I walked back in to the living room and sat down in the chair I had been in before everything went kaput earlier. Everything was back in order and it looked like I was already making new friends. I was beginning to enjoy La Push already. I just hoped things would stay this way.

* * *

AN: Thank you so much to the amazing response this story has received! I hope you're still enjoying it and I hope you can forgive me for taking a while to get this chapter out. I just finished my sophomore year of college and had to move out of my dorm room and into my new house, so last week consisted of Finals AND packing, then I had to unpack everything into my new room this week. My parents were also in town helping me move into my house this weekend, so that didn't give me much time to work on the story either. I hope to get more out soon. :D Sorry there wasn't much Paul/Jaymie interaction in this chapter and the Leah thing was NEVER supposed to happen. My fingers just kinda kept writing for me and I really liked where it was going, haha. I think Leah deserves a friend and a lot of people make her look awful in their stories. What do you guys think? Love it? Hate it? Don't care? Also, for those who are curious and are visual people, I posted a picture of Jaymie on my profile in the section that talks about Face Down. I hope that helps everyone. LOVE YOU ALL! Oh, and I just want to warn everyone, I don't actually have WiFi in my new house, but my roommate and I are using some random connection that doesn't always work, even so I'll do my best to write up the chapters and post them whenever I can.

-Bee-


End file.
